Becoming Dauntless :)
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Avis Drakon is a young Abnegation girl who transfers to Dauntless. Although, things aren't going too well at initiation. Her instructor, Four, is hard on her for no reason. What's worse is that people have been disappearing from Dauntless, and Avis might have to work with Four to stop the disappearances. But how can she work with someone who can hardly stand to look at her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bookworm here, once again using Imp's account :) Here I have a small Divergent fanfiction… don't know if it's worth continuing. Please let me know if it is! be sure to check out our other fanfic- Fandom Hunger Games! We're cowriting it, so go check it out!**

 **~Enjoy!**

Avis tried hard to ignore the pounding in her chest as she made her way to the Hub, the place she would make her choice. Her hair was in a high bun in Abnegation style, her gray dress about as fashionable as a washcloth. She kept her head slightly lowered the way Abnegation were supposed to.

She suddenly bumped into a tall Dauntless boy with jet black hair. "Watch where your going, Stiff!"

Before she could think, Avis was speaking. "Are all Dauntless cruel? Or is that just you?"

She didn't give the boy a chance to respond. She smirked at him, and continued walking towards the Hub.

This time, she made sure to keep her head held high.

…..

Avis watched as the man- Four, or something of the sorts- called out names one by one. Not a single Abnegation had chosen Dauntless. Actually, not a single Abnegation had transferred. In Avis' head, a silent debate about whether or not she wanted to be the first raged on.

"Avis Drakon," Four called.

Heart hammering, Avis made her way towards the Choosing Bowls. Her test results weren't much help. she was something odd, called Divergent or Insurgent or something. She was supposed to be Candor, Dauntless, and Abnegation!

Suddenly, someone was whispering into her ear. Four. "Choose wisely," he muttered. Did he say that to all the Choosers?

Avis nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She took the gleaming knife and slashed her palm with it. She sucked in her breath as fire spread up her wrist. _I don't think I was supposed to cut that deep,_ she thought as Four raised an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly, Avis knew exactly what she should do.

She let her blood drip onto the coals, watching it sizzle over the sparks. Smiling, she walked towards the Dauntless.

If she had looked behind her, she would've seen Four frowning.

 **Sorry it's a short chapter! Don't know if I'll continue… :/ Let me know if you want it to continue, and PLEASE review some ideas! I don't quite know where this is going… I have some ideas bouncing around, let me know yours! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

 **~Bookworm**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Bookworm here! I'm back! Decided to continue at least till chapter 2, so here we are! Let me know if you want this to continue, because I'm not going to continue something nobody likes. :( Hope you enjoy chapter 2! I'll try to make it longer!**

 **:):):) Stay awesome! (Quick little note from Imp: Hello, sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday when it was finished, I had things to attended to and blanked.)**

 **~Bookworm**

"So you chose Dauntless," the boy who Avis had earlier run into said. They were all on the train, waiting to get to Dauntless HQ.

"Do you have an issue with that?" Avis said slowly, blowing a strand of shoulder length blonde hair out of her eyes.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Sure a Stiff like you can make it? You have to shoot guns, throw knives, fight initiates, and face your worst fears."

Avis tried to ignore the turning in her stomach. She had heard about the fear landscapes, and dreaded going through hers. "I'm not a Stiff. I'm Dauntless."

The boy smirked. "Not yet, Stiff." He walked off, flanked as usual by his entourage. Avis couldn't help roll her eyes. He really did think he was all that, didn't he?

"Ignore him," said a voice from beside her. Sitting by her side was an Erudite boy with curly brown hair and dark green eyes. He smiled at Avis when she turned to look at him. "I'm Carter."

"Avis," she replied. "Who is he, anyways?"

"That's Wren. Just another average Dauntless fight-picking adrenaline junkie." Carter rolled his eyes, earning a laugh out of Avis. The rest of the train ride, they spoke about what they had heard about the initiation process. By the end of the ride, they were already talking like friends did.

Carter got up and peered outside the car. "Unbelievable. They're jumping!"

Avis sighed. "It's Dauntless! What did you expect?" the initiates scrambled to their feet and jumped off the train and onto the building, but all Avis saw was the gap between the train and the rooftop.

"Together?" Carter asked. Avis nodded as she grabbed Carter by the wrist so tight, she was certain she was cutting off circulation.

They jumped.

Avis landed on her side, gasping as gravel pellets dug into her torso. She groans aloud as she wiped a red smear of blood off her cheek. She saw that Carter didn't have it much better, as he had dirt and blood all over his hand.

Standing by the ledge of the building was a lady with long brown hair. "Listen up, because I'm not repeating this. My name is Lauren, and I'm one of your leaders. You guys claim you're Dauntless material?" She scoffed.

A chorus of "yeah" and "that's right," rang out among the initiates, but all Lauren did was snort. "Well if that's true, you'll jump. Now who's going first?"

Avis expected to feel terrified and regretful, but all she felt was a beautiful chorus of adrenaline coursing through her veins. The rush of adrenaline was hot and spreading, just like fire. Before anyone else could, she yelled, "Me."

She confidently made her way through the crowd of initiates, tearing off her long sleeved frock. Under it, she wore a gray t-shirt and gray leggings.

Before she could think, she jumped.

The feeling of flying took over. She gasped sharply, then cried out in amazement as she soar into the dark pit beneath her. She whooped into he air and closed her eyes, wanting to savor the beautiful moment of bliss.

It was gone all too soon.

Her body was cradled in something thick and wiry. _A net,_ she thought. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

Soon, someone was lifting her out of the net. Four. Avis opened her mouth to say something to him, but he shoved her away onto the platform. "You take her, Chris," he said to a black girl with short black hair.


End file.
